dreamscape
by dreamscapenymph
Summary: It's all in Sakura's mind. Maybe.


**Please be warned that this story is rated as 'Mature.' If you are uncomfortable with scenes portraying graphic smut, don't bother to read on. Thank you.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><em>Dream Catchers harvest the Dreams of people, and is accorded their own discretion with such acts. Using specific and unique special staffs, they completely siphon out the dreams from the Sleeper's subconscious, who, when he is Awake, is vaguely aware that he or she had been Dreaming, but will never remember those lost Dreams.<em>

_It is especially stipulated in the Dream Catcher's code that they are never allowed to touch the Sleepers under their jurisdiction._

_There is one exception to this general rule, though._

**_._**

"_Sasuke-kun! What a pretty keychain! Thank you."_

"_Hn."_

…

"_I told you he likes you, Sakura-chan."_

"_What are all of you talking about? That was just a gift because I've been helping him a lot ever since he transferred into our school."_

* * *

><p>The staff hit the floor with a decided <em>thud<em>, and the fingers holding it flexed, trying to revive the muscles that had died during the three-hour Marking of the newest Sleeper under his jurisdiction as Dream Catcher. The fingers let go of the staff and someone muttered words; the staff shrunk and disappeared into the neck of the black-robed Catcher, manifesting as a black, three-comma mark.

He raised his head, and the hood slowly slid off to reveal matching ebony hair and eyes. The eyes spinned into red, as the dark-haired Dream Catcher anticipated what was going to happen tonight. For the Marking that had happened was no ordinary Marking. It was the Marking of his Significant, and it always took too long, as was told to him by the Seniors. But now it was finished, and he could do what he had wanted to do ever since a week ago, when he had first laid eyes on her, while in his disguise.

The Dream Catcher leaped up into the windowsill, and eased it open soundlessly with the touch of a finger. He could not help but hasten his movements the moment he saw her sprawled across the bed that was far too big for her.

_She was made to have a man with her._

* * *

><p><em>Dream Catchers, in the exercise of their duties, always wore an aura of Sleep so that the Sleeper never woke up whatever happened, as long as the Catcher was with them, and they were within the folds of the invisible aura. A Catcher's aura is specific to the Sleeper they have Marked, another Catcher's aura would never work on a Marked Sleeper.<em>

**_._**

He stared at her face, slightly smiling, perhaps from a pleasant dream. He smirked; he would be changing that expression soon.

He hovered over her, spinning red drinking in the porcelain skin of her features, but his hunger was not satiated.

Thus rough hands tore the flimsy gown she wore to bed, but it was the softest of touches that greeted the skin of her neck, and she softly mewled as a hot tongue darted out to sensually lick the skin at the joint of her shoulder and neck. He jerked at the sound, but she remained Asleep. A Sleeper, and particularly a Significant, would never wake up around the presence of their Catcher as long as the latter's aura of Sleep was up.

He smirked and continued the ministrations of his tongue on her neck, licking, biting and nipping at the exposed flesh, and he could feel himself harden just at the sound of her soft sighs. His hands ghosted over and under her full breasts, and the friction in the air was enough to make them pebbled, even without him touching them. Fingers skittered over her sides lightly, and she gasped when she felt the faintest of touches. He kissed her, and he could feel her smile.

_She was perfect as his Significant._

* * *

><p><em>Significant Others, which will from now on be called Significants for brevity's sake, is a Catcher's destined mate. It is up to the Catcher's discretion when he would make her his mate—either before or after the Significant's Knowledge—but it is imperative that the other Catchers know the relationship, which is fulfilled by the Special Marking, and that the public shall know of it in due time, in accordance with the Significant's customs and traditions, for it is the Catcher who shall look for her, follow her, and set up his domicile near her for the purpose of having her as his own.<em>

_If the Special Marking and Mating is done before Knowledge, the Catcher shall never forget to shield himself with the aura of Sleep._

**_._**

He kissed her thoroughly, his lips covering every inch of hers, and then finally his tongue slipped into her mouth, which she accepted wholeheartedly. He explored the crevasses of the hot, dark cavern, and plundered it without abandon. He suckled on her lower lip and nipped it lightly, then kissed her again, open-mouthed.

His hands were squeezing her breasts, rubbing it and pinching the pert nipples, which hardened more. He stopped and passed a hand over them, and smirked when it stood hard and proud. His lips left her mouth to devour her left breast, his licking focused on the hardened nipple, while one of his hands remained fondling the right one, and the other traveled downward, seeking for purchase from a mass of pink curls. It was stopped by a piece of fabric.

Frustrated, the Catcher got rid of his hooded cloak, jacket and shirt, and straddled the pink-haired girl who, though still Asleep, was hot and trembling. He grunted at the innocent flesh-colored fabric separating him from what he wanted, bent his head and ripped it off with his teeth.

"Wha-?"

_Curses._

She was Awake.

And his face was in between her spread legs, his breath hot on the pink curls that were wet, he judged, just from the smell of it.

* * *

><p><em>In case the Catcher finds himself unaware between the throes of passion during Mating before Knowledge that he forgets to shield himself with the aura of Sleep, he shall proceed according to his own discretion.<em>

**_._**

Awake or not, the Catcher was already in need, and no one, not even her, would be able to stop him.

He surmised that it wouldn't take much for him to continue, because when she sat up to look at him in recognition and surprise, her face was already red, her body hot, her sex wet, and she was panting.

His hand slowly grazed the pink curls located between her thighs. Her breath hitched as she froze, her eyes locked with his. She looked confused, but it was all lost in the pleasurable haze induced by the slow rubbing of his palm against her, slowly, slowly, deepening, his fingers making slow teasing flicks wherever, and she couldn't help but arch her back and cry out when a thumb flicked lightly at the clitoris that it found.

"A-a—ahh!"

It was just the reaction he needed.

Quickly, his face replaced his hand, his tongue flat on her clit.

"W-wai—s-sto—ooh! Ahhh!"

His lips opened her nether lips and he licked and laved it, as he heard her cry out and felt her tremble. He found her clit and suckled on it, relishing the fact that it was already swollen. His mouth left it to plunge his tongue into her core again and again and again, in an imitation of what was going to happen later. A finger replaced his mouth in flicking her overly swollen clit. She was already tremulous as she buried two hands painfully in his hair, pushing his head and his tongue deeper into her. He could taste her saltiness already, and knew that it wasn't long before she would—

There was a high, keening sound, and he looked up to see that it was from her. She was back to being sprawled on the bed, body arched up to him for his better access, head thrown back, hands clutching onto his hair.

"Did you want that, Sakura? Did you like that?"

She nodded shakily, gasping for breath, "Y-Yes—Sasu—MMPH."

He kissed her again, deeply, and was pleased to find out that she was kissing him back, their tongues fighting for dominance. His finger tested her sex again, and found it wet and ready for him. But alas, he wasn't planning to finish this today, although his straining cock told him otherwise. It wouldn't do to get his Significant pregnant without Knowledge. Instead he pushed a finger into her, then two, then three, imagining that it was him inside of her already. He began to thrust as he had earlier, slow at first, then quicker, harder and deeper. In no time Sakura was coming again, crying out stunted moans of pleasure as it wracked her body.

He waited for her to get settled, before getting up and fixing his pants and clothes. He was putting on his cloak when he heard her.

"Sasu—"

"Ssh. You mustn't say my name, Sakura."

"Bu—"

"Sssh."

"Aren't you also supposed to—I mean," then she looked significantly at the tent in his pants that was still visible.

He chuckled humorlessly. "Don't worry. I'll take care of it. I wouldn't want you to get pregnant before the actual Knowledge. Or perhaps the wedding, as your people would say."

He bent down to kiss her deeply again, before she could ask what he meant by a wedding. Then he stood up and said, "Succumb to Sleep, Sakura. We'll continue this tomorrow night."

As Sakura's eyes voluntarily drooped, she could only see the silhouette of a man in a dark, hooded cape as he leapt out of her window.

* * *

><p><em>While ordinary Sleepers might not recognize their respective Catchers, the Significant will always be sensitive to her Catcher because of the Mechanics of the Special Marking done on her.<em>

**_._**

The next day, Sakura could not meet Sasuke's eyes. Every time she saw him, her face would erupt in flames as she remembered the graphic dream she had the night before.

Sasuke smirked.

* * *

><p><em>It is especially stipulated in the Dream Catcher's code that they are never allowed to touch the Sleepers under their jurisdiction.<em>

_There is one exception to this general rule, though._

_Significants are the other halves of Catchers. After the Special Marking, Knowledge, Acceptance and the public binding ceremony for the sake of the Significant's public, the Catcher will bring his Significant to the Dreamscape, where the Significant shall bear his Children and share in the longevity of his life. No Catcher and his Significant shall be deprived of their right to pursue Happiness._

**_-end-_**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

Notes: Well. This was my contribution to the SasuSaku kink meme eons ago. The prompt was the summary. And yeah. This was my first attempt at smut, and is the first time that I will post it in this site. Original post was at the kink meme, then at my journal. Well. Yeah, I don't have anything else to say. Heh. Thank you for reading!


End file.
